The Truth Presents 1
by Vryce
Summary: Just a fic I wrote about a fight between two Marvel Characters. Who? Read and Find out.


Author: Vryce aka Magus aka The Truth  
Disclaimer: Now you know full darm well these characters ain't mine, so please don't sue me.  
Distribution: You want it? Take it. Just leave my name(s) on it.  
Feedback: Always welcome. Good, bad, ugly. Whatever. Read it and review it. That's why it's here.  
  
  
  
  


If one listened carefully, heck if one was even half-awake, one could hear the gasps of awe as the large black boots of Banner impacted with the pavement, carrying his massive frame forward. He was dressed in a tight fitting black tank top that was stretched taunt over his massive chest and blue jeans that rippled as his leg and thigh muscles flexed with his motion. He muttered some comment about his shoe size being larger than most of their IQ's as he sauntered by, keeping a keen eye out for the coffee shop his friend Doc Samson had told him about. 

Exactly one block over, walking in the same direction, another large man was making his way down the street. Cain Marko had left his armor at home this morning, opting instead for semi-loose fitting blue slacks with a plain white button up shirt. His hands were buried in his pockets as he walked along, head tilted forward some as he strode along deep in thought. He drew similar gasps from onlookers as he passed by, paying them no mind however as he thought about his little friend Sammy being taken from him some months before. 

It was perhaps no more than a stroke of bad luck that these two behemoths should turn down the same street heading right towards one another. Banner was fully aware of the other man almost immediately after turning the corner; not many men on the planet stood a full foot taller than he did after all. What he didn't know right off however was who exactly it was, the lack of armor and choice of clothing making The Juggernaut appear even more out of context than usual. 

Marko on the other hand didn't know what was going on until it was to late. Dimly he heard the people around him start to gasp just a little louder. And he was partially aware that the crowd about him was scattering double quick, but by the time he looked up to see what all the commotion was about the only thing in his field of vision was green. The impact of the blow knocked him completely off his feet and send him flying back a good twenty feet, his shoulders scraping against the concrete the only thing to slow his momentum. 

As Marko shook off the cobwebs the back of his mind was already starting to put the pieces together (Big, green, and strong enough to knock me off my feet? Gotta be the Hulk), even as the Hulk started to do the same (Only guy bigger than me not some funky color is Jugs. But what's he doing here?). Marko opened his eyes and pulled himself to one knee, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The Hulk stood there for a moment, almost as if he was waiting for the other man to make his move, but then took the initiative himself, charging at Xavier's brother. 

Juggernaut grinned some behind his hand as he watched Banner rush him. He had been in a funk all morning and beating the hell outta the jolly green giant was just the type of pick me up he needed. He wasted no time propelling himself forward from his kneeled position, angling his shoulder towards Hulk's chest as the two barreled at each other at incredible speeds. The impact that resulted was something that would quickly grow into legend, the earth itself shaking as they collided. 

Each was knocked back a few feet, though one would be hard pressed to figure out which was more surprised. Juggernaut knew Hulk was the only man to ever stop him, but with the Hulk in motion he thought he would plow right thru him. The Hulk was on the same page, thinking with his greater strength and the added speed that Jugs would have been no more than a brick wall to him. As they each regained their footing they took a moment to eyeball each other, gauging themselves and their current opponent. Time seemed to hang in that moment, a piece of newspaper in the wind blowing by in place of the proverbial tumbleweed. 

There's no telling what set them off, but somehow both knew exactly when to move and had the same idea in mind. Palms mashed together as fingers interlocked, two of the greatest powerhouses the world has ever known locking up in a test of strength. The cement and asphalt beneath their feet dented and buckled as their feet dug in, the ground itself being torn open as each tried to push the other back. Each goliath held the other at bay, arms fully extended ahead of him. Neither was going to give an inch as long he still had a breath in him, but luckily for Juggernaut, he knew how to play dirty. 

Marko pressed forward just a little bit harder, his brow furrowed in exertion as the Hulk's brow mirrored his own. But just as suddenly as the test hard started, it came to an end. Juggernaut may have only been staying at his brother's school for a few weeks now, but he had paid enough attention during the martial arts classes to know when to use an enemies momentum against him. He squeezed his hands a little bit harder, making sure Banner couldn't escape what he had planned. 

Before Banner could realize what was happening, Juggernaut was not only leaning back, but had actually yanked his arms back as well, pulling Hulk forwards at an incredible speed. Not content to simply toss his foe over his head however, Marko drove his forward knee upwards, burying it deep within Banner's midsection. Actually having the air driven out of him, the Hulk was to distracted to do anything about being tossed, his force and Juggernaut's sudden lack thereof, coupled with the sudden boost skyward sending him, flying thru the air and crashing through a nearby office building's 7th floor, landing in a heap on the other side. 

The green goliath quickly shook it off and rose to his feet, muttering under his breath. But just as suddenly as he had been airborne, he was floored again as Juggernaut came barreling through the building's ground floor, his shoulder catching Banner with beneath the back of his neck. The Hulk rolled a few yards down the street as Marko glided to a stop, cracking his knuckles as he waited for his opposition to regain his footing. 

Marko: "Been waitin' a long time for this green guy." 

Banner: "Then come get some..." 

The Juggernaut needed no more provocation than that to make his move, charging full speed ahead. Unfortunately for him however his last battering ram like assault had also served to anger the beast within Banner, adrenaline and rage fueling on an increase of strength. A massive green p found it's way around Marko's forehead, the big man's speed dropping drastically in an extremely short period of time. Banner was leaning forward into the rush, the toes of his shoes digging deep gouges in the concrete as he braced himself against the bum rush. 

By the time Marko realized what was happening, it was already over, his momentum having been stripped away by a Hulk who was now even stronger than he was at the fight's start. His eyesight was impaired by the Hulk's mitt over his face, but he could almost swear he felt the green giant smile. That was of course only a heartbeat before he felt himself sailing through the air, his body tumbling feet over head as his back smashed into, and then thru two office buildings, leaving gaping holes in them before smashing down thru the roof of another smaller building. 

He lay there for a moment trying to figure what just happened and where he was, staring up through the hole in the ceiling at the midday sky above. Banner on the other hand was taking no such moment to ponder things as he looked at the messed he caused and took a step back, placing himself in almost the exact same spot he had launched Jugs from. He calculated the other man's weight and angle of departure, factored in wind resistance on such a large frame and gravity. He remembered the fore with which he had tossed his foe. 

And then he Leapt. 

Unlike Juggernaut Banner did not care much for running straight through buildings. His stocky frame sailed almost gracefully thru the air as he passed flawlessly thru the two buildings, his eyes catching glimpses of wrecked office furniture and overturned water coolers as he glided through. His arms swung about a bit as he started to descend, eyes fixated upon the hole in a building roof his was quickly approaching. He could just make out the form of Juggernaut rising to his feet as he dropped down upon the man, all but crushing him in the impact. The Hulk chuckled some as he sat on Marko's head, the former X-Men nemesis quickly growing tired of the position and shoving Banner off. 

Banner: "Give it up Jugs. You know you can't beat me." 

Marko: "Watch me try." 

...was all he said, lashing out with a monstrous right hand that rocked the green machine and blew out every window in a two block radius. But the super sized scientist wasn't moved more than a few feet, turning his head to look at Marko once more as he probed the inside of his lower lip with his tongue. 

Banner: "Last chance to knock me out Juggy. Better make it count." 

Juggernaut didn't even bother to respond as he surged up like some sort of human Tsunami. He extended all of his weight and momentum upwards onto one foot as he began to loom over the Hulk, his right fist clenched and ready to come down like a hammer upon a thumbtack. but he hadn't noticed the Hulk lowering his own stance, or drawing his own fist back. So even as Juggernaut's fist came down in a thundering overhand right, the Hulk's rose in a tremendous cross shoulder uppercut. 

It cane be debated what cause it. Whether it was the actual impact of the simultaneous blows and the shockwave that followed, or the sheer sound of the BOOM!!! that followed. But whatever the case was, the building around the two shattered like glass smashed with a brick, crumbling around them like a house of cards and sending a wall of dust billowing out in every direction. When it al settled however, there was only one man left standing, his bulky frame lumbering thru the haze, dragging another large body behind him by the collar. 

The Hulk coughed some as he waved his free hand in front of him, trying in vain to ward off some of the dust. He was now two and oh against the so called Unstoppable Force, and he had to admit.... 

It was good to be green. 


End file.
